tokyomewmewpowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Tokyo Mew Mew (Manga)
Tokyo Mew Mew is the name of the manga series written by Reiko Yoshida and illustrated by Mia Ikumi. It was first released as an official manga on February 1, 2001, and it was serialized monthly until the final volume was released on April 4, 2003. TokyoPop licensed the manga and released the first volume in English on April 8, 2003. Volume 7 was released May 11, 2004. The first volume of Tokyo Mew Mew à la Mode was released about a year later on June 7, 2005. Kodansha USA acquired the license for the manga after TokyoPop's license for it expired. Their version of the manga has a whole new English translation than TokyoPop's version. Instead of 7 individual volumes, 2 or 3 volumes would be made into one book. Volumes 1 and 2 were released in Omnibus (big book) edition in October 25th, 2011. Volumes 3 and 4 were released on December 20, 2011. Volumes 5, 6, and 7 were released on April 24, 2012. Their translation of Tokyo Mew Mew à la Mode was released in omnibus format in November 2013. The series follows five girls, Ichigo Momomiya, Minto Aizawa, Retasu Midorikawa, Bu-Ling Huang and Zakuro Fujiwara, who are infused with the D.N.A. of endangered animals that give them special powers and the ability to transform into a "Mew Mew". Led by Ichigo Momomiya, the girls protect the earth from aliens who wish to "reclaim" it. Nakayoshi has revealed in their January 2020 issue that there will be a spinoff manga series titled "Tokyo Mew Mew Ore / Au Lait", which will feature an all-male Mew Mew team. They also revealed that the original Mew Mew team will return for a 2 chapter manga sequel titled "Tokyo Mew Mew 2020 Re-Turn". List of chapters Note: These are the TokyoPop names for the chapters. Volume 1 #Chapters 1–4: In the Beginning #Before Tokyo Mew Mew Was Created #Photo Shoot Report #Afterward Volume 2 #Chapters 5–9: Three Plus Two #Afterward #Final Thoughts Volume 3 #Chapter 10: Shall We Dance? #Chapter 11: Cruise Control #Chapter 12: Alien Invasion #Chapter 13: The Truth About Cats and Dogs #Afterward #Bonus Comic Volume 4 #Chapter 14: Kiss And Tell #Chapter 15: Tokyo Power Tales #Chapter 16: Young Love #Extra: Tokyo Black Cat Girl Volume 5 #Chapter 17: The Blue Knight #Chapter 18: Rescue Mission #Chapter 19: Truth or Dare #Chapter 20: Masaya Confessions #About the Fifth Volume #Tokyo Mew Mew Another Story: Petite Mew Mew Volume 6 #Chapter 21: Who is the Blue Knight? #Chapter 22: A Kiss for Kish. #Chapter 23: Finding Masaya. #Chapter 24: A Dome of Doom. #Sleeping Beauty of Strawberry Forest. Volume 7 #Chapter 25: Deep Blue Revealed #Chapter 26: You Love the Earth #Chapter 27: A Transfer of Power #Petite Mew Mew Manga covers Tokyo Mew Mew manga volume 1 cover.jpg|The cover of the first volume. Tokyo Mew Mew manga volume 2 cover.jpg|The cover of the second volume. Tokyo Mew Mew manga volume 3 cover.jpg|The cover of the third volume. Tokyo Mew Mew manga volume 4 cover.jpg|The cover of the fourth volume. Tokyo Mew Mew manga volume 5 cover.jpg|The cover of the fifth volume. Tokyo Mew Mew manga volume 6 cover.jpg|The cover of the sixth volume. Tokyo Mew Mew manga volume 7 cover.jpg|The cover of the seventh, and final, volume. omnibusedition1.JPG|book 1 of the omnibus edition Trivia *''Tokyo Mew Mew'' was originally called Tokyo Black Cat Girl. *Ichigo appears on the covers three times, but the other Mew Mews only appear once each. *''Tokyo Mew Mew'' was followed by Petite Mew Mew. *The manga was adapted into an series of the same name. *The manga used to be licensed in North America by Tokyopop. It is now currently owned by Kodansha USA. *The original Japanese chapters were not named but Tokyopop gave each chapter a name and sometimes merged chapters with each other. Category:Manga